


Knight In Shining Armor

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Tiny!Hamilton [3]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, tiny!ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is 5 inches tall. It is also the 21st century! He and Eliza go to a bar and have some drinks.</p><p>NOT PROOFREAD this fic was written as a part of a challenge which stipulated no proofreading :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was challenged to write a 5 min Drabble by acelaurens on tumblr. But I failed. I couldn’t do that, I took time on this. However it is not proofread because that was the part of the challenge I could do
> 
> Ok so I was inspired by Modern!tiny!Ham and the of pondering Tiny!ham’s weapon of choice. (seen over on @ittybittyhammy on tumblr)

They needed this night out, they deserved it, it damn stressful week for the both of them! Or rather, a stressful few months.Thought Eliza as she readjusted her scarf in which sat her husband. It was a cold night, her breath made swirls in the air. Hamilton working tirelessly as the increasing national debt hay became more of a crisis every day. The news loved to report the numbers on the hour! And of course a country in recession meant cuts to her foundation; kids would go hungry.

They had hired a babysitter a bit last minute, and didn’t leave until Phillip had gone to bed. They’d both kissed him goodnight.

It might be just to the bar down the street and around the corner, but getting out was getting out! And at this bar there was no risk of Hamilton saying something stupid after he inevitable drank a little too much. Well ok, there wasn’t anything to stop him talking, but here nothing would reach the news, not at this hour, when the only people who frequented the place were friends or at least familiar faces.

But venting anger about his colleagues and the country in general, the usual order for him, was not on Hamilton’s mind tonight. It was clear he was in deep thought when Eliza set him down on the bar and she took her place on the second to last stool.

“Ah Mr and Mrs Hamilton! A pleasure as always,” said the bar tender, Eric, cheerily, bringing out a special table setting that was just the right size for Hamilton, placing it in front of Eliza.

“A pleasant evening to you too,” Hamilton responded, taking his seat.

“The usual then?”

“Yes” said Eliza.

“Actually, tonight I feel like having a martini,”

Eliza raised an eyebrow at her husband. He usually drank beer, though she wasn’t sure if that was for taste or because it was served in a larger cup than hard alcohol would, which was comforting for some reason.

“With an olive,” he added.

“Uh, you will need to purchase a fulsized drink for it to contain an olive, sir,” said Eric nervously.

“That is fine, I expected as much,” said Hamilton.

Eric now looked more concerned.

“I will not let him drink it all, we will share it,” offered Eliza, “but I still would love a double shot of scotch on the rocks.”

“I’ll be back in a moment then,” said Eric.

Eliza turned to Hamilton, narrowing her eyes, but he remained collected.

“A martini? Alex what is on your mind?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you are getting at! Can’t I add variety to my life?”

Hamilton stood up and walked over to the bowl of some off brand cracker mix set out and selected a bread round of a diameter that exceeded that of his own head. He took it back to his small table and placed it on a napkin. He proceeded to break it into halves and then quarters.

“Sure you can but you still never drink hard alcohol unless something is on your mind, something of importance.” Eliza said as she watched him do this, “yes I know, you always have something on your mind and that’s it’s always important.”

Their drinks arrived then, and Eric placed the tall martini glass up against Hamilton’s table so that he could reach it. For good measure he had also brought a 3 milliliter shot glass. Clever of him thought Eliza, who has worried her husband had planned to simply dunk his face in the drink, which was undignified to say the least.

“Then the drink shall loosen my tongue,”

“Since when does your tongue does need loosening, Alexander?” she mocked.

“You mistake my calculated speech for outbursts of emotion! The precision I take with my words should never be thought of as loose based on the quantity nor the passion with which I provide them,” said Hamilton grandly, hopping up onto his table and plucking the olive out of his drink by taking the handle of the little plastic sword that ran through it.

He placed the olive on his table and pulled out the sword. He had not say back down.

“Like a swordsman I deliver every line like a well timed and skilled thrust!” He waved the sword around with a bit of a dance.

Eliza could not help but giggle a bit at how silly the man looked, but it was an appreciative sound. The show he put on for her could not be matched by any other.

“Do I make a good knight?” He asked, licking drink and olive juice from the sword.

“Yes my dear,” she said, taking a sip of her drink, which reminded Hamilton to take his glass, which was by his feet, so he could fill it with the some of the martini. “The most brave and handsome knight in all the land!”

She touched a finger to his head so that he was forced to sit down on the edge of his table instead of in his chair.

“Now let’s “loosen your tongue” we only have the sitter for an hour and a half”

At first they traded gossip that couldn’t be shared at the dinner table around Phillip. Then they got Eric to change the TV channel from sports to some soap opera that. Hamilton sat on Eliza’s shoulder to watch, drink in one hand, piece of olive speared on his new sword in the other. They would then take turns reviewing the current scenes in pompous tones.

The rest of olive he had portioned out onto the quarters of bread round as if making an appetizer to a dinner. Eliza graciously accepted the pieces of cracker and olive, which Hamilton insisted he place directly into her mouth, kissing her each time. She would provide a return kiss as well.

Even if Hamilton couldn’t drink the same quantity of alcohol as the next guy, it was relative, so it still took a few refills of his shot glass to reach the point where his cheeks started to redden.

Eliza, having had hers and most of Hamilton’s drink as well, was feeling a bit heavy in her head, but happy to be out and with Alexander.

“Now my dear, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Ah yes! The ever elusive topic for this night. It crept into my mind as we left Phillip to his dreams,”

Wait, he wanted to discuss Phillip? What could this be about? Surely if it was something to be noticed she would have noticed and not him. She spent more time with their son, not just because of Alexander’s work hours, but because anytime he and Phillip were together, her supervision was required.

“The boy is six now, and I have never gotten a hug from him,”

Eliza breathed a sigh of relief, she had been fearing the worst.

“Do you think he is ready for that?” She asked him, taking him in cupped hands so she could see his face.

“For his age he is very aware of his surroundings. I trust him to handle me with care,” said Hamilton.

“Tomorrow morning then! You shall be sent off to work with a hug from our son.”

Eliza finished off the dregs of martini, the very last drop going to Hamilton. She paid for the drinks and tipped generously, then placed her husband back on her shoulder, under her scarf, and they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave a comment! 
> 
> (yes I have written more Tiny!ham!)


End file.
